


<insert witty title here>   No, really, please.  Insert title here!

by chrissygeek



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Halloween masquerade party, M/M, bones thinks parties are stupid, mentions of thor looking like jim's daddy, phantom of the opera rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissygeek/pseuds/chrissygeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants Bones to go to a Halloween party.  Bones doesn’t want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	<insert witty title here>   No, really, please.  Insert title here!

“But I don’t want to dress up, Jim!  I don’t want to go to the damn party!  Now drop it!”  Bones growled while picking at his lunch, not meeting Jim’s eyes.  Between classes and the extra shifts at the clinic, Bones was behind on sleep.  He figured that Halloween would be the perfect time for him to catch up on some much needed rest; Jim was supposed to be going to a party and all was to be quiet in his dorm room.  Now that apparently was not going to be the case; Jim was trying to insist that Bones go with him to some infernal costume party. 

Jim sat across from him, trying to hide his vegetables so Bones would think he was eating them while thinking of a new strategy to get Bones to go with him to the party.  He felt that Bones was working much too hard and not getting enough fun time.  He knew that Bones was feeling that he had something to prove, which was laughable since Bones was ranked pretty high in their class and was the top in the Medical track.  Jim wanted his friend to have fun, yet no matter how Jim tried, Bones simply refused to go to the party with him.  Jim eventually quit trying to convince Bones.

The night of the party, Jim was dressed and ready to go.  After much debate, he had finally decided to go to the party dressed as Thor.  He had recently seen the 21st century version of the ancient mythological god and decided that the guy who played Thor looked like how Jim had imagined his father to look.  Maybe with less hair, though.  After picking up his plastic hammer, he headed to the door, calling out, “Bones!  I’m outta here!  Don’t drink too much.  I’ll help you finish the bourbon when I get back!”  When he didn’t hear a response, he paused.  Jim walked back to the bedroom and was surprised to see that Bones was not asleep in his bed.  Jim mentally shrugged and readjusted his cape.  Bones must have gotten called into the clinic and forgot to leave a note.  Oh well, Jim thought, time to get some treats!

The fog crawled along the floor and wafted up to obscure things that were already half-hidden in shadow.  Jim grinned in anticipation and tried to guess who was behind each mask that he saw.  He had been somewhat successful; he had at least gotten Uhura right.  He still wished he knew her first name.  He recognized a few other students while he lounged at the bar, absently keeping time with the music while feeling somewhat unsettled.  He felt that he was being watched.  The music switched and Jim vaguely recognized an old 20th century Broadway hit about a man who stayed in the shadows and watched his love as she performed nightly for people. 

Jim wanted to share all this with Bones.  He wanted to laugh with Bones at the silly costumes and try to guess what Uhura’s name was while Bones rolled his eyes.  He wanted to feel his friend’s presence.  He wanted his Bones.  As he began to brood into his drink, he noticed a figure dressed in black with a white mask covering half of his face.  Jim noticed other people noticing.  The figure sauntered around the room, smoothly maneuvering all the people in his way toward the bar.  That’s when Jim realized that he was alone at the bar and his heart began to pound.  When the dark figure finally stopped in front of him, Jim still could not see properly who it might be, between the smoke that hazily drifted and the brightness of the mask the man wore. 

They stood facing each other for a seemingly long time.  Then the man leaned forward and whispered, “I don’t believe you’re the god of thunder.  But that’s a good look on you.”  Jim sucked in his breath-he knew this voice.  This honeyed, sweet as peaches and cream on a summer’s day, voice.  He concentrated on the face before him and could finally make out the hazel of Bones’ eyes.  Jim let out the breath he’d been holding and pulled Bones close.  Jim brushed his lips against Bones’ jaw as he whispered back, “In sleep he sang to me/In dreams he came/That voice which calls to me/And speaks my name/And do I dream again/For now I find/The phantom of the opera is there/Inside my mind…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I used lyrics from "Phantom of the Opera." Yes, I changed the pronouns. That is all.


End file.
